Weightily Ghost
by ashtemper
Summary: Dakota's trying to get through life with her head down low, trying to blend in with the crowd. Even if her father beats her for a living she still tries to see the good in life. Her fate changes when she notices one of her her friends, Danny, acting strangely soon finding out that there's more to the world than the living.
1. Beginning

Her heart raced as she hid in her room at the crack of dawn loud noises ricocheting off the walls of the hallway just beyond her door. Eyes closed tightly she hid in a corner behind her bed to keep away from her parents her body aching from the bruisings they would give her. Dakota opened her eyes shifting up to her feet dashing over to her window carefully climbing out onto the awaiting fire escape quickly grabbing her backpack slinging it over her shoulder. Her arms itched as she tugged down the sleeves of her sweater to cover her marks quickly making her way down the sets of stairs away from her house and her parents. Popping some earbuds in she blocks out the world around her making her way to Casper High not bothering in trying to find her friends feeling a little sick this morning coughing out gently. Music swayed into her ears as she approached the school keeping away from the rich and popular looking around wondering if she would actually find the trio this morning or if they would be running late once again. She had no idea what was up with her colleagues but from what they made it out to be it didn't bode well to her. A chill ran down her spine and she shivered gasping out gently making her way into the brick building sighing not noticing the blue eyes watching her from afar. Her eyes stared blankly at a wall not listening to the teacher that was lecturing about whatever her mind in some other place that it most likely wasn't supposed to be her arms bringing her back into the real world. She silently rolled up one of her sleeves looking down at her work on her arms frowning slightly knowing she would have to get more band-aids to cover them all up. The bell rang a small smile appearing on her face pushing her sleeve down once more getting up being pushed to the side shrinking in fear a little not wanting to get hit anymore already in pain.

" Out of the way freak," a jock hissed at her.

She blinked her mismatched eyes slowly keeping away from the other kids waiting till they left before heading out herself quietly making her way to the cafe smiling at the sight of her friends jumping in place a little heading over to them. Tucker noticed her first giving her a warm smile waving to her happy when she returned it watching as she sat down next to him.

" How are you today Dakota?" he asked gently.

She gave a 'so-so' motion with her hand dropping her bag to the floor opening it pulling out an apple taking a bite out of it happily.

" How about you Tucker?" she asked munching away on the fruit.

" Good," he responded glancing over to Sam and Danny who were off in their own conversation, " We just came back from Danny's place."

She nodded keeping small talk with the boy giggling gently at some of his electronic jokes knowing the other two wouldn't understand. Her eyes flickered away from her friend to one of the football players, Dash to be exact, creeping up behind Danny.

" Danny," she chirped at him catching the raven haired boy's attention warning him about the blonde behind him.

Danny ducked the incoming attack from Dash feeling the anger oozing off the boy shrinking down slightly.

" Fenton!" Dash shouted at him angrily for some unknown reason.

The raven haired boy fled leaving the others to sit and watch as the football player chased after him Dakota's eye full of worry for her friend.

" I'm sure Danny will be fine," Sam spoke with a shrug going to begin on her meal.

Dakota sat there quietly a thick lump forming in her throat swallowing it down going back to eating her apple waiting for the other boy to return for the rest of the lunch period. Her fingers trembled as she trudged back towards her house shaking at the thought of going back to that place. She shook her head feet carrying her away from the street to a calming park finding a place to set her things down resting for a moment rubbing her eyes after an exhausting day. Her eyes fluttered close yawning out softly slowly slipping into a gentle sleep not hearing the man approaching her. Slowly her eyes peeled open finding herself still in the park but later in the day the sky dark and full of stars. She shivered finding it to be cold out in the middle of the open sitting up quickly breathing out little wisps forming out of her mouth. Her body numbed as she gathered all of her things up making her way home hoping her parents weren't home or that it was late enough for them to be asleep. She picked up her place knowing she was a little farther from home than usual panting when she reached a few blocks away from her house slowing down gasping out quietly head shooting up eyes locking onto something floating through the air. Her eyes widened gulping as she watched a white haired boy float through the air her throat closing up at the sight of this person one thought screeching through her mind. Ghost. She licked her lips keeping still as the boy floated away dashing towards her house not caring that she was panting when she flung herself into her room. Her body shook from the ghost sighting her blood freezing as her door was slammed open her father standing in the doorway. He glared at her as she scrambled to her feet trying to take off out her window screeching as he grabbed onto her wrenching her away from it slamming her body to the floor. She screamed tears pooling in her eye as her father forced himself on top of her smacking her across the cheek sending a punch into her jaw to quiet her wails. Her sobs quieted but her tears didn't stop as her slammed a fist down on her face hitting her eye yelling at her for everything wrong in the world beating her to a pulp. She snivelled bleeding on the floor as her father raised a hand once more her eyes shutting tightly waiting for him to hit her once more shrinking into a ball as she heard him yell at someone else keeping her eyes closed a large thud alarming her but keeping her eyes shut.

" You can open your eyes now little one."

Slowly her eyes opened following the orders of the new voice that appeared in her room. Her eyes flickered around at the wall she was facing slowly moving her head gasping at the man that was kneeling in front of her. His hair was pitch black as well as slicked back with a trail of grey through the middle of it. Fangs protruded slightly from his mouth skin a pale aquamarine color contrasting heavily against his blazing red eyes. Dakota's eyes instinctively shut once more earning a deep chucking from the thing in front of her flinching as a gloved hand touched her cheek gently eyes slowly opening to stare into the creature's blazing red eyes enthralled by them strangely. She watched him as his hand pulled away from her face to tug off the cape it was wearing wrapping it around her lovingly a warmth radiating from it smiling to it in thanks. Her eyes connected to its for a moment flinching as it touched one of her wounds.

" Hush now little one let me take care of these," the creature spoke to her soothingly.

She nodded watching the creature quietly as it's hands began to glow a dim pink color placing a hand on her bruises watching in amazement as they faded away slowly. Her eyes began to slouch slightly yawning out quietly a chuckle rippling through the air as she fell asleep in the creature's arms. She shot up in her bed clutching her chest breathing frantically head whipping around for the creature sighing at the signs that it left. Rubbing her eyes she glanced over to the small digital clock on her bedside table jumping up seeing she woke up late rushing over to her dresser stopping at the soft sound of something behind her. She glanced back seeing the white cape the creature had given to her the night before her heart stopping for a moment a thick blush covering her face quickly taking the thing off looking around once more getting ready for school.

She rushed into the school heart pounding mind still racing over last nights event opening her locker keeping away from everyone else looking into the little mirror seeing nothing on her face a small smile appearing heart fluttering at the sight of her un-bruised face. Trotting off to her first class she grinned happily catching the attention of unwanted people. Time rolled by lunch around the corner Dakota happy to tell her friends of the creature she had seen last night jumping out of her seat as the bell rang heading towards the cafe getting stopped looking at the 'perfect' girl in front of her that sneered in her presence.

" Get lost you ugly little tramp," Paulina hissed at her flipping her hair at the smaller girl.

Dakota hesitantly made her way into the cafe shrinking at all the stares she was getting from the other students. She sat down next to Tucker smiling at him slightly giving a gentle wave he returned it when he saw her turning back to the discussion that him Sam and Danny were in. Quietly she ate just happy to be around her friends getting a little uneasy tapping Tucker's shoulder telling him she was going to leave waving as he nodded getting up leaving the lunchroom. Gulping she walked outside of the school blinking away tears sitting down at the trunk of a tree curling up pulling her knees to her chest. She sighed burying her head into her knees tears spilling into her jeans sniffling softly weeping quietly.

" Don't cry little one," a voice said in front of her.

Her head shot up thinking of last night and the creature surprised when an older man stood in front of her instead of the creature. His hair was brushed back into a low grey ponytail that resting against his dark suit he was wearing. Her different eyes sparkled with tears sniffling watching him crouch down in front of her his dark blue eyes connecting with hers as if she'd seen him before. She reached out to him worming her way into his arms not caring if he was a complete stranger to her face burying into his chest sniffling as his hand ran through her hair. His presence reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it slowly pulling away from him.

" I'm very very sorry sir," she started, " I didn't mean to inva-"

" It's quite alright little one," the older man said with a smile, " My name is Vlad, and you are?"

" My name's Dakota."

She smiled softly head turning back to the school as Danny called out for her glancing back to Vlad.

" You should get back to school little one."

She nodded getting up dusting herself off slightly watching him rise with her looking into his eyes once more.

" Thank you Mr. Vlad," she chirped gently making him smile.

She ran off back towards the school to Danny with a smile on her face heading back inside with him. After school ended she started walking back home happy how her day had went climbing into her room through her window crawling into bed stretching out yawning gently curling up something slithering into her mind. Slowly she shuffled out of her bed grabbing the cape that she had put on her desk chair earlier that day pulling it over herself humming gently as it produced some sort of heat diving into her bed happily. Jumping her eyes dart around looking for what was laughing settling down as the creature from the night before floating above her floor watching her.

" I'll never get my cape back will I?" he said with a chuckle.

Her eyes lit up a big grin appearing on her face confusing the creature watching her closely as she got up and launched herself onto it. She smiled happily it's arms wrapping around her body to keep her from slipping out of its grasp.

" Thank you so much for last night," she chirped at him causing the creature to smile slightly.

" It was no problem little one," it cooed back softly.

" I'm Dakota, and you…"

" Call me Plasmius little one," it cooed once more.

She nodded happily held in its arms curling up to its chest to make herself smaller and easier to carry.

" Now, little one why did you come back to this horrible place? Do you like being hurt?"

" It's the only place I can go," she responded sadly, " I can't run away from my parents."

" What if you weren't to run away how if I had someone take you in little one, how does that sound."

Her eyes widened nodding happily her heart beating a mile a minute a dream coming true eyes locking with the red ones watching hers. When she felt her feet hit the floor she scrambled over to her backpack taking out all of the school supplies stuffing her clothes into it not caring where this being was taking her but not really caring as it would be away from here and her parents. After packing everything she needed she looked up to it nodding hoisting her backpack into her arms blushing gently as she was swept off her feet. She pushed closer into its chest gasping softly as she turned intangible along with Plasmius holding onto it tightly burying her face into its chest. Her ears rang with his chuckles her face growing hot at the sound eyes opening slowly looking up to Plasmius taking in everything about him while she could. She curled up a little in his arms gaining his attention feeling his eyes on her looking down to the city below her in wonder. Her eyes lit up smiling letting Plasmius look at her watching the lights twinkle below her glancing up to to him when they stopped. She looked at him as he glared off at something turning her attention to the boy in front of them that floated at the same level as them something in her mind clicking as she looked at the white haired boy. She'd seen him before the night she met Plasmius on her way back home that's when she saw him.

" Hey vampire," the boys spoke in a familiar tone, " What are you doing with the girl?"

" None of your business boy, leave us be," he hissed at the younger looking boy.

She shifted in his arms looking at the boy whose eyes glowed a neon green as he shifted his hand glowing green some sort of laser shooting it towards the both of them Dakota's eyes closing in fear hearing the ray hit something but not them. Her eyes fluttered open seeing the two of them were hidden behind a pink mirrored shield the blast hitting the boy back sending him flying back into a building. She looked back to Plasmius who split in two a clone of the man heading towards the boy the one currently holding her keeping her close to him heading in the other direction.

" Plasmius," she spoke out softly looking up to him, " What are you exactly?"

" A ghost," he stated blankly.

She nodded keeping quiet a thousand questions speeding through her head wondering why he was helping her in the first place, why he was protecting her from her father and the other boy, and why he was taking her away from her family. His arms tightened around her as she shifted curling up more in his cape sighing out gently looking to the city that passed below her watching as it disappeared into suburbs and then into wilderness. She yawned eyes drooping curling up into his chest a little more getting comfortable watching everything passing her by. Her eyes finally closed head rolling over onto the ghost's chest once more falling asleep in his arms not knowing she was crossing the border into Wisconsin heading towards her new home.


	2. New Home

Her body shifted under the soft comforters nuzzling the silk cladded pillow dreaming of her parents in a time before she wasn't called a freak. She sniffled eyes opening with tears already in them blinking having them roll down her cheeks at the thought of a happy family. Tears rolled out of her eyes to the pillow below letting out a wail of pain heart burning with the thoughts of her failure thick in her mind sobbing out for everything she was told she had done. A door opened quickly fear bubbling in her chest by the sound thinking her father was coming to beat her once more crying out harder shaking in the bed eyes wide as a grey haired man rushed to her side wrapping his arms around the shaking girl. She cried into his arms pushing herself into his chest sobbing as he soothed her a hand running through her short hair. Her eyes wavered sniffling softly tears still streaming down her cheeks looking to the older man in front of her in confusion.

" Vlad?"

He watched her eyes full of worry hand on her cheek calming her as she looked around the room she was in freaking out a little more seeing it wasn't a room she knew heart beating faster gripping onto the sleeves of his suit. She panted afraid of everything at the moment head wiping around looking around for some explanation to where she was Vlad gripping onto the girl tightly afraid she would run from him.

" It's okay little badger," he cooed softly holding her close to him, " My friend brought you here remember?"

She looked at him wild eyed panting but slowly calming down; thinking things through about what happened looking to the older man in silence nodding sheepishly. Her heart warmed as he pet her hair gently to calm her down eyes resting on the man's blue ones looking into them gently breaking contact slowly glancing away to something else.

" You're at my house little badger," he spoke softly watching her, " In Wisconsin."

She froze up a little at the mention of being in another state; she was in so much trouble. Her heart began to race a little at the thought of her father and she began to worry, worry about him, worry about him beating her, worry about school, worry about Danny and Tucker and Sam. Vlad pulled her closer to him noticing her worry making her cuddle up to him. She looked blankly at the floor shivering slightly at the loss of the cape knowing Plasmius most likely took it back for himself, head resting one Vlad's chest not moving when he scooped her in his arms picking her up effortlessly. Her eyes glanced upward to him wondering what he was up to watching him swing the door open walking out into a long hallway smiling slightly at the torches that lighted the way. Sniffling softly she looks at all of the decor around the hallway smiling at the large house around her finding the different shades of green calming, noticing the Packers themed things everywhere glancing out one of the windows as they passed looking at the wilderness outside. She looked around eyes wide with excitement wondering which doors lead to what, how many things were hidden in the house, and how many things she could get into she was brought out of her thoughts when Vlad set her down heading into what looked to be the kitchen having her follow behind him her stomach growling. Watching Vlad she smiled heading over a chair sitting down at a little island counter as he started to pull out some things from the cupboards.

" I'm sure you're starving right little badger?" he asked glancing over to her.

" Yes Mr. Vlad," she chirped at him with a smile.

" No need for formalities you can just call me Vlad."

" Okay Vlad," she said watching him move around, " So how did I end up here anyway?" she asked nibbling on her lip slightly the worry beginning to bubble.

" A friend of mine brought you here so I could take care of you."

Her cheeks reddened with his words looking at him gently a smile on her face nodding. He must of been talking about Plasmius she thought to herself but wondering how some old guy was friends with a ghost. Something crossed her mind and she flinched at the thought.

" How am I going to go to school?" she asked.

" Oh butter biscuits…" he murmured causing her to giggle gently, " How about I make you some food later and we can go back to Amity Park and get your school situated."

" I'm okay with that," she smiled.

Getting up slowly she walked over to him to help put away the things he had pulled out to speed up the process. She smiled when he patted her head gently motioning her to follow him wondering where they were going to now following him into a garage, looking over the cars that were stored drooling a little at the older model cars smiling looking through them as well as the sports cars.

" Little badger?" Vlad called.

She snapped out of her stares looking over to him smiling jogging over as he stood next to a car opening the door for her.

" 1969 Boss 429 Mustang?" she questioned looking over the car quickly before getting in.

" Correct."

He shut the door after she situated herself getting in himself starting up the old beauty letting the engine purr for a moment, Dakota looked at the interior taking in every detail happily drooling over the old car giddy when it began to move. She stayed quiet for most of the ride back to Amity Park looking out the window as Vlad drove the Mustang away from her new home. Trees passed and were replaced with houses, houses replaced with apartment buildings as they drove deeper into the city, sighing as they passed through the familiar Amity Park towards the school. Her heart stopped as they passed the street her old house was in Vlad reaching over to rub her arm gently to calm her passing the building her muscles relaxing. She sighed as they rolled up to the school the last bell ringing getting out of the car with Vlad walking towards the school as the other students began to leave a few of the kids snickering as Dakota walked in with Vlad.

" Pay no mind to them little badger," he spoke softly to her.

She nodded slightly glancing to him smiling heading towards the main office stopping in her tracks seeing Danny, Tucker, and Sam ditching Vlad rushing over to them.

" Dakota you're okay," Tucker piped up moving quickly towards her engulfing her in a hug.

" Sorry I didn't come to school today," she said hugging him back tightly.

" What happened?" Sam asked looking to her a little worried.

" It's really complicated…" she mumbled not noticing Vlad coming up behind her.

" I'll talk to the principle you talk to your friends okay little badger," he whispered into her ear.

" Okay Vlad I'll meet you back at your car," she said with a small smile.

She waved slightly watching him walk off Danny a little tense around the older man seeing a shiver run down his spine looking to them as if Vlad wasn't a big deal.

" Is that Vlad as in Vlad Masters billionaire of the year?"

She shrugged nodding not really getting what the big deal was only caring that he was taking care of her and that he was giving her an escape from her parents. Her eyes shifted to Danny who was staring at the way Vlad had gone, talking to them heading out with them back to the car.

" No way he has a 1969 Mustang," Danny said in awe looking at the car.

" Yeah that's what we drove here in from his place in Wisconsin."

" You're going to live all the way in Wisconsin…" Tucker said a little bummed looking at her gently.

" I swear guys I'll come back I'll stay there till I get on my feet and then I'll come back."

She smiled softly her heart beginning to ache at the thought of not being able to see her friends anymore pulling them all into a big hug smiling softly even though she felt torn inside. Her heart broke at the sound of a small sniffle that wasn't from her glancing over to Tucker who was holding back tears. Danny watched her with soft and sad eyes as Sam kept everything together, but Dakota knew her too well as she was probably as torn as she was on the inside.

" I promise I'll come back guys," she said softly voice cracking, " I promise."

She continued to hug them keeping them close so no one would break out in tears smiling softly looking at them softly flinching when Danny grabbed her arm. A chill ran down her spine a nagging voice bubbling up from the back of her head snarling at her of Danny's knowledge of her self harming. Her eyes wandered up to his wondering what he was doing freezing when he pulled up her sleeve to expose her cut and band-aid covered forearm to them his eyes locking on with hers.

" Don't continue," he whispered looking at her arm sadly.

Pulling her arm away quickly, she nodded pushing the sleeve down just in time Vlad emerging from the front doors walking towards the group of kids. Dakota smiled hugging them once more heart stopping when Danny whispered something into her ear then pulling away quickly from her leaving her when the older man arrived.

" Are you ready little badger?" Vlad asked opening the car door for her as she watched her friends leave.

" Yeah I'm ready to go home."

Dakota sighed laying in bed staring at her laptop screen blankly figuring out what to type next not knowing how to finish the paragraph. She closed it gently putting it on the floor getting up bored out of her mind since Vlad had gone out for some work issues wishing he was back so she could talk to him, or at least see Plasmius once again to ask him about being a ghost. Her body headed out of her warm room into the hallway holding herself heading for the kitchen stopping halfway down the hallway hearing something from one of the rooms. Slowly, she made her way to the door pressing her ear against it flinching at the sounds from within staying still when the movement stopped. Her heart pounded in her ears listening for anything keeping silent, but squeaking as a hand trust itself from the door turning her intangible yanking her through the door tumbling to the floor. She looked around slightly finding it to be the library head snapping upwards meeting red eyes.

" Plasmius?"

She looked up to him a little surprised he would be here smiling slightly, but disappearing as he moved around her in a stalking movement fear coursing through her veins. Her movements were slow compared to his as he thrust himself upon her not listening to her gentle cries. She flinched as he began to sniff her neck licking his lips as she turned her attention away from him squeaking when his mouth found it's way to her neck. Her face burned thinking that he was trying to get intimate with her being taken by surprise when she felt his fangs on her neck. She squirmed under him shivering at his hot breath against her neck feeling saliva dribble onto her neck a scream getting caught in her throat as he bit down drawing blood lapping up the metallic liquid. Her throat closed up soft choking noises escaping here and there from her mixed with a gnarled squeak. She didn't fight him, beginning to feel weaker every second as he drained her gasping when he pulled away blood dripping onto her from his mouth. Her eyes dulled slightly feeling his tongue against her neck whimpering softly causing him to chuckle at her feebleness. She looked up at him not afraid of him wondering what his did and why.

" Quiet now little one sleep," he sung watching her eyes flutter shut.


	3. The Party

Her eyes opened to be greeted by the comfortable sight of her room; lazily glancing over to her window surprised when she saw Vlad sitting in a chair his eyes closed. She went to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth and she held her throat wincing in pain feeling gauze wrapped around it. Slowly she inched over to the side of her bed getting up, vision blurring for a moment, carefully walking over to Vlad tugging a blanket onto him a smile spreading across her lips gently. She shifted to her heels spinning around on them gently beginning to leave as Vlad grabbed her wrist gently catching her off guard pulling her back to him. His eyes were glazed over slightly with sleep as he smiled gently in her direction looking up to her with his blue eyes. She slowly went back to his side smiling gently sitting down next to him on the floor head resting against the side of the chair eyes fluttering closed when he began to pet her head gently. Quietly she sat next to him listening to him breathe, dozing off a little later snapping awake an hour later finding him sound asleep in the chair, the blanket she wrapped around him now slung across her shoulders grabbing onto it moving away from him heading out into the house smiling. She made her way downstairs searching for the kitchen still a little lost even after a few weeks of living there, jumping at the sound of the doorbell ringing heading over to the large front doors smiling at the thought of helping Vlad out; opening the door standing there in slight shock as the Fenton's stood outside. A grin appeared on her face looking at the family noticing everyone to be there, smile growing larger seeing a slightly annoyed looking Danny who didn't notice her yet.

" Danny..?"

The boy looked up to his friend a smile appearing on his face pushing his sister aside to hug Dakota having her hug him back tightly, Vlad groggily walking down the main staircase looking at the two intertwined kids. She pulled back slightly to look at her old friend who looked at her in relief him, noticing the older man standing behind her before she did stepping aside for him to let the family in, Danny's father getting left outside. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she watched her friend take notice in the Packers themed things watching him intently dragging him away with her to show him to her room. Once away from the adults and Danny's sister Dakota looked over to her friend seeing worry in his eyes. Her head tilted slightly in confusion flinching when he reached out to touch her bandaged neck turning her gaze away finding interest in the floor. She didn't know how she would be able to tell him the truth it hurt her to lie to him, but she had to in case he didn't believe her. Her eyes flickered towards his grabbing his hand gently pulling him further into her room, then breaking away from him jogging over to the stereo system turning on the music letting it fill her room, but quiet enough to keep Vlad from telling her to turn it down, hopping over to her friend taking his hands in her. She smiled as he chuckled getting the hint beginning to dance with her to the music laughing with her as they danced around hand in hand. Her eyes were aglow as they spun around dancing wildly to the music feeling light on her feet as she twirled around smiling when he grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't fall over. She laughed resting her head on his shoulder listening to him laugh above her shaking her head slightly looking up to him softly, a coy smile on her face looking into his gentle blue eyes. He rested his forehead against hers with a smile on his face looking into her blue and green eyes sighing gently at her heterochromia iridum finding it fascinating, wondering if they would change to the opposite color is she was to get ghost powers like he did. Her smile faltered slightly seeing that he was thinking deeply about something backing away, worry bubbling up in her stomach having it melt away when he wrapped his arms around her waist focusing back on her pulling her into a tight hug resting his head on the top of hers. She blinked a few times, eyes softening closing them shut tightly holding back tears hugging him back just as tightly pushing her face into his chest stifling a small laugh filled with hurt, looking up to him gently a smile on her lips. He pulled away at the sound of the door opening Vlad poking his head in.

" Dakota it's almost time for dinner," he cooed to her gently glancing to Danny slightly looking back to her.

" Okay Vlad we'll be down in a few minutes."

She sighed out gently when he left running fingers through her hair brushing it over to one side looking at Danny softly shaking her head laughing once again; her face stayed in a smile for the rest of the night happy to see her friend again.

With a gentle gasp Dakota woke up in the middle of the night her heart pounding in her chest neck burning. Slowly she rose to her feet wobbling out of her room into the hallway, rubbing her eyes making her way down the hallway jumping when she sees a boy plummet to the floor from the doors of the library rushing over, she gasps gently looking to Danny lying on the floor in pain. Flinching she glances over to Plasmius who hovered in the doorway eyeing Danny, hands glowing a light pink. Her eyes widen as he moves to attack him throwing herself on top of the boy the older ghost being taken aback by her abrupt movements.

" Plasmius don't hurt him please," she whined softly looking up to him sadly.

" Little one move out of the way," he barked quietly at her making sure not to wake up anyone else.

She shook her head crouched over the boy looking up to the ghost sadly, not noticing Danny was awake staring at her with awe for standing up to such a powerful ghost as well as not getting attacked by him. Slowly she moved to her feet to block him watching as the older ghost settled to his feet, walking over to the girl taking her cheek gently in his hand sighing out softly at her determination and dedication. Her eyes shifted to the floor widening when she felt him shift his breath fanning over her neck gulping thickly flinching as he moved closer to her. She bit her lip knowing what was going to come next hoping that Danny was out, but unaware he was watching the whole scene unfold as the older ghost sank his teeth into her neck, through the bandages, the air ringing with a sickening snap of the skin the boy's face instantly paling at the sight. Dakota's eyes closed head falling limp rolling to the side as the ghost feasted pain shooting throughout her neck. Her eyes opened when she heard the boy's choked yell at the other her eyes shifting to him as the boy lifting into the air, turning into the white haired ghost right before her eyes. Plasmius' attention snapped away from the girl's throat to the floating younger halfa in front of him snarling blood staining his mouth down to his chin the girl grasped in his arms. The boy raised his hand having it light up with a soft green glow charging up his power, the older halfa snarling at the younger one daring to attack him the girl whimpering in his arms, bringing his attention back to her eyes softening slightly Vlad coming back in control looking at the now unconscious girl sadly. He nuzzled her gently glancing to the boy pulling her closer to his chest licking her neck gently brushing away the blood knowing he would have to wrap her up once more. Snorting he swept her off her feet spinning on his heels walking away from the boy, feeling him follow watching him closely for the girls sake phasing through the door of one of the bathrooms, watching him begin to patch up the girl knocking the boy out hard enough to make him forget a few minutes not wanting to expose Dakota to the ghost zone and all of its horrors.

Dakota woke up a little groggy blue eyes staring at her, not really focusing on what was in her room with her more curious why she was hurting all over. Her eyes pushed open, focusing on the older man that was sitting next to her watching her with a worried expression changing when he saw that she was waking up.

" Good morning little badger how did you sleep?" he questioned gently.

" Why do I ache all over Vlad?" she asked not remembering anything from the previous night the older halfa relieved.

" You tripped down one of the staircases, luckily I was still up and heard you little badger you got quite banged up."

She nodded the best she could smiling softly as he brushed back her hair cupping her cheek slightly before pulling his hand away.

" You won't have to be downstairs tonight okay, you can rest up."

Her heart dropped a little but she nodded anyway deep in her gut wanting to stay with Vlad for the night and be showed off to his former colleges sighing gently closing her eyes. He shifted next to her pulling away from her as she opened her eyes watching him leave something in her squirming around in her stomach. Fear? No. Worry? Not that. Disappointment. She nodded to herself curling up in her blankets the word sinking into her mind holding back tears as it ricocheted around in her head. A disappointment to Vlad to her friends to Danny to everyone. Her hope slowly drained from her body leaving her a tired shell once more eyes staring lazily at the wall pain replacing any other emotion for the moment.

The day passed into the night as Dakota kept herself shut up in her room, flinching as people began to scream from down below in the party room causing her to shoot to her feet running out into the hallway towards the room, not caring if her head pounded. People pushed past her in fear as she squirmed into the room seeing how much of a wreck it had become; Danny's father floating around in the air. She watched him from the doorway as he scared everyone out of the room his head turning to her stopping, slowly floating down in front of her Plasmius emerging from Jack's body walking to her pulling her into his arms. The people ran away in shock and fear as the halfa hugged her tightly, creating a shield around them, a blast bouncing off of it from one of the ghost weapons brought from the Fenton's. She stood there a little stunned herself looking to the ghost gently wrapping her arms around his back slowly returning the loving gesture head resting on his chest. Her eyes flickered up to his seeing him wink to her the shield falling down watching him pull away from her, standing in front of her protectively hand behind his back a small shield forming in front of her as he was blasted in the chest beginning to melt right in front of her the pink shield holding its form till the ooze disappeared looking to the floor where the ghost had just vanished, glancing over to the Fenton's who cheered for their victory her stomach twisting jogging away from the scene hearing Danny's cries for her ignoring them. locking herself away in a room collapsing to her knees pain aching throughout her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks sniffling as she curled up on the cool tile shaking in grief wishing she could've done something to help him since he saved her. One word raced through her head. Failure. Failure. Failure. She quieted down after a few minutes listening to everyone leave, hoping Vlad wouldn't find her like this keeping quiet, but continuing to cry. Nothing could hold back her tears the salty liquid clouding her eyes, ears ringing with a voice calling for her. Slowly her head raised from the cold tile staring lazily at the older halfa that had burst into the small room to look for the girl his heart dropping at the sight of her broken and crying on the floor. He practically trusted himself to his knees in front of her, scooping her up gently in his arms cradling her in his arms her head pressed up against his chest, tears soaking into his suit.

" It's okay little badger I'm here, I'm here…" he muttered holding her tightly to his chest.


	4. Father

Dakota sighed lying on the couch her head on Vlad's thighs staring at the TV while he slept quietly; arms folded across his chest. Her head raised slightly glancing up to the older man with a soft smiling stretching out across the top of his legs making sure not to wake him glancing back to the TV, eyes drooping slightly a yawn escaping her mouth. She flinched feeling the older man move slightly lifting her up a little with his legs, eyes fluttering open glancing down to her smirking slightly as her cheeks grew red. Turning her head her attention was averted back to the TV muscles tense as Vlad stroked a hand through her lilac hair, a smile appearing on his face looking at the gentle brown roots emerging from her scalp. His eyes wandered through her hair a small smile on his face as he looked over her glancing to her forearms the smile disappearing in an instant. Dakota sighed slightly picking at a scab on her arm not noticing Vlad's eyes on her self harming scars some covered by bandages others out in the open. She yawned slightly eyes glued to the TV in front of her glancing back to Vlad who had stopped brushing his hands through her hair his eyes wandering to hers a small sigh escaping his lips.

" Little badger," he muttered gently.

She turned her attention to him watching his hand move to her forearm grasping it gently thumb rubbing over her scarred skin. Her eyes diverted from him looking back to the TV that was more interesting than talking about her past, keeping quiet about the horrors. Chills ran down her spine, but held still not wanting to worry the older halfa.

" Why did you do these little badger?" he asked her tenderly.

Her eyes didn't move from the screen though her vision began to waver as the tears built up. A frustrated sigh came from the older man's mouth as he grabbed her shoulder twisting her around slightly to see her face stopping when he saw the tears brewing. His thumb grazed under her eye gently wiping her tears away whilst she blinked. Her sweet-tempered eyes locked onto his holding back her tears not wanting to cry once more the fear of weakness bubbling in her stomach. Something deeply rooted in her soul kept her from telling him the truth of her scars it was the only thing that kept her quiet in her darker times. She pushed her face into her arm sighing out longingly staying still while Vlad's hand ran through her hair keeping her calm and collected. A thought tumbled into the older man's mind a smile appearing on his face pulling his hand away from her lilac locks.

" How about I take you down back to Amity Park little badger so you can see your friends again?"

" I'd love to see them again," she said head springing up eyes filled with hope.

" Then go pack some bags we'll leave tomorrow morning."

She hopped up slightly from his lap arms wrapping around him tightly her head nuzzling into his chest a smile on his face once more.

Dakota sighed squinting slightly blocking the sun from her eyes standing in between Tucker and Danny as they waited in line for one of the new water rides at the local water park; happy to be with her friends again. She smiled joking around with the two of them a little disheartened that Sam couldn't come along, but going with the two boys anyways since she was in town.

" So how's it feel to be rich?" Tucker asked with a chuckle.

" As long as I'm away from my real family I'm good with anything."

She laughed as someone yelled while going down the ride glancing behind her when she noticed two larger shadows beneath them. Her eyes flickered between both Dash and Kwan as they stood behind them in speedo's with water guns in hand, raising an eyebrow at the two.

" Isn't it illegal to wear something as nasty as that in public," she said folding her arms across her chest.

The two ignored her beginning to pick on the others boys winding them up drenched in water Dakota getting a little annoyed at the fact she was ignored. She stepped in front of the boys not listening to their soft pleas for her not to, shoving the quarterback sending a glare his way surprising him to the recent bravery in her aiming his gun at her being yanked back by an older person. He whipped around to yell at the older man stopping when figuring out Vlad was standing in front of him with a very distasteful look on his face. The boy ran off the other following Vlad looking down to Dakota softly as she smiled up to him giggling gently at him.

" Who knew you were so ripped for being so old," she giggled drawing attention to his body.

Even though he was an older man with grey hair his body looked nothing over the age of 30. The girl had bribed him to wear something other than a thick suit the notion of him blending in more settling well in his mind as he watched her from afar. She giggled when her put his hand on her head messing with her hair, glancing over to the boys narrowing his eyes slightly giving them a warning which they heeded. When he left she looked to her friends smiling getting back in line with them watching the people shoot out of the mouth of the slide. She jumped at the sounds of screams as a shadow floated through the air snarling at everyone it saw the screams growing louder. Her eyes locked onto it figuring quickly what it was glancing to her friends who one was running off while the other stood frozen eyes fixed on the ghost above them.

" Tucker we need to get out of here," she murmured grabbing his wrist beginning to tug him away.

The boy followed her finding a place to keep out of sight, a sound making her head pop up, eyes widening. Another ghost attacked the shadow with full on force, his fangs clenched as he drew another back producing another pink blast of energy at the shadow. Her heart pounded in her chest watching the familiar ghost fight effortlessly, grin forming on her face her feet moved out from under her blocking out Tucker's yells at her heading towards the older ghost. She watched the two battle in the sky glancing over to another ghost joining the scene looking a little confused something finally snapping in her mind knowing she'd seen the boy before, the younger boy preparing a blast aiming at the other two her heart pounding. Rushing out from behind cover she scolded the boy; catching all of the ghosts attentions, jumping back as the shadow reeled towards her the younger boy in shock hurling himself to try and protect his friend. Her eyes shut tightly blocking herself with her arms flinching at the sound of fabric rippling through the air, eyes opening seeing a larger figure stand in front of her Plasmius blocking her from the shadow its wavering hand clenched in his. She smiled watching the older halfa smash the shadow into the ground beneath, kicking it away for the boy to deal with it. Slowly the older ghost turned to her being taken back when she lunged at him playfully pulling him into a tight hug, slowly wrapping his arms back around her running a hand through her hair. A smile glued itself to her face as she looked up to the older halfa staring into his red eyes a weight being lifted off of her finding that he was alive again. Her mind raced the thoughts of him being back as well as why he was here in the first place, her mind going a mile a minute trying to conjure up reasons for him to be with her again. He kissed her forehead gently bringing her out of her thoughts watching him pull away, frowning slightly at the lack of his presence when he disappeared the ghost boy looking around for him, glancing down to Dakota who stood there watching him for a moment turning away. She jogged back over to where Tucker had stayed hidden bringing him out telling him it was okay to get out, smiling when he began to brush himself off the two going off to find Danny. They looked to each other when Danny jogged back to them Paulina running after him confused at why she was with him Danny pulling Tucker away to go talk to him. Dakota glanced over to the popular girl who stood next to her slightly slouched, uncomfortable with her presence not noticing the girl's eyes flash red when the ghost looked at the heterochromia iridum girl. Her head turned smiling as Vlad approached her hopping over to him giving him a hug; surprising him taking a step back to brace himself.

" Vlad did you see the ghost?" she asked her voice filled with excitement.

" I did little badger I was looking everywhere for you, are you okay?" he murmurs stroking her hair noticing the other girl behind her.

" I'm fine not a scratch on me," she chirped.

The older halfa examined the girl sensing the ghost dwelling within her, his eyes narrowing flashing red to her watching as she returned the warning to him making him tense up slightly, pulling Dakota closer to him pushing her head against his chest showing his fangs at her. The ghost infested girl smirked at the older halfa not scared of him turning her attention away to something else. Dakota cooed softly at Vlad having him ease up his grip her, smiling when she wiggled free looking at the boys who walked back Danny a little on edge glancing to the popular in slight fear, then glancing to the smaller lilac haired girl giving her a small smile. She glanced to the other girl looking to Danny who shrugged walking out with them, the water park getting closed for the day since the ghosts had shown up looking to the other two grinning leaning closer to them.

" How about we get some lunch at the mall," she whispered glancing back to Paulina as she followed them, " And lose her on our way."

They both nodded as she smiled happily walking out with them into the parking lot, glancing to the boys sighing slightly walking over to Vlad smiling kissing his cheek. He glanced down to her a little confused why she kissed him, eyebrows furrowing as she bounded away back to her friends the car keys in her hands. She grinned running to the car with the boys unlocking it hopping in, waving to Vlad as she started it up giggling at his confusion as he looked for his keys. Stepping on the gas she pulled out of the parking spot, Danny hanging his head out the window to stick his tongue out at the older halfa his eyes blazing red, sticking his head back into the car giving a thumbs up to Dakota. The boy knew Vlad was also a halfa, but didn't mind the older man being part ghost on the account that he could protect Dakota if he needed to as he demonstrated a few minutes before. She smiled as she drove the expensive car, Vlad wouldn't have anything less, around the streets of Amity Park getting a few glances from people she recognized from school ignoring them gloating to herself in her head. Parking in a further parking space she hops out of the car watching the guys climb out locking it up, smiling beginning to walk towards the large building haven't being there in almost a year. She glances over to the other two smiling, walking into the large building getting hit with a wave of nostalgia, sighing out gently at the sight of the Amity Park mall complex happy to be inside its walls once more. They chatted happily walking back towards the Nasty Burger in the food court, Dakota happy to see her friends once more a little lonely up in Wisconsin not knowing how Vlad could live with it. She paid for their lunches even though they had money; scolding her for it later only making her laugh. As they ate Dakota stared blankly out the large windows happy to be back with her friends, missing all the things they did when she lived in Amity Park. Her attention turned to the two boys who were joking around with each other, causing her to smile gently glancing away sighing out softly thoughts of how everything was before she left. Blinking her eyes she felt a tear slip out, quickly wiping it away eyes focusing back on her friends returning back to a happy stature acting if nothing was wrong.

Dakota's nose dripped snot building in her nose; sniffling to keep it in, watching the sky sighing as the street lamps began to turn on picking her pace up jogging back towards the hotel. She stopped when her feet landed on her old street something in her stomach turning her feet moving without her control making her way to the fire exit on the outside of her old house, slowly climbing up it reaching her window tugging the window slinking into her room; tears welling in her eyes as she looked around her spotless room in the same way it was when she left. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked through everything keeping quiet, making her way to her old closet sliding the door open dropping to her knees digging through some of her old things pulling out a box full of photographs. Searching through the pictures she picked up a picture of Danny, Tucker, Sam and her as kids on the first day of middle school more tears sliding down her cheeks looking at her clean, little arms as the boys pushed at each other, Sam holding up a peace sign with her fingers. Her head snapped to the door as the knob jiggled slightly her father stepping in looking to her, her eyes widening as he smashed a bottle against her head the shattered glass spewing all over the floor.

" Get the fuck out before I shove the rest of this bottle down your throat," he hissed.

She got to her feet the box of photos clutched to her chest jogging towards the open window putting the pictures outside crawling out getting half way out before being dragged back in hitting her head in the process, turning around to stare up to her father eyes shifting to the switch blade in his hand shaking. A scream rippled through her throat her father slapping her across her face, wrenching an arm away from her bringing the blade to it holding her down with his foot against her chest, digging the knife into her forearm a louder scream ringing into the night sobs echoing from her mouth, making her father draw another line in her skin more screams coming out. She sobbed as he cut into her arm squirming under his weight the best she could hoping someone would hear her screams, letting out one more pain filled defining scream having it ring out into the street below, hearing something hit her father her vision blurred as someone tackled him to the floor disarming him. A shocking thud spun into the air followed by another, then another figuring out that whoever was on top of her father was punching him with a lot of force. She blinked tears away eyes focusing slightly seeing the other person standing up, their knuckles stained turning around to show their face. Danny. He rushed over to her pulling her into his arms minding her injuries slowly getting out through her window glancing down to the box he passed earlier picking it up, placing it in her lap, jogging away towards the older halfa hoping he could help her. His eyes wavered down to her his, heart pounding knowing that he had to save her.


	5. Truth

Dakota woke to the fluttering pain in her body crying out softly hearing footsteps rush to her something over her eyes whimpering as someone put a hand against her head.

" Daniel grab some more fever medication," commanded an older deep voice.

One set of footsteps moved away as the other person stood beside her running a hand through her hair another hand feeling her forehead. Slowly her eyes grew heavy closing them slipping away just as the other person ran over; water rushing into her mouth waking her up enough to swallow the pill, whining out in pain feeling the bed shift with weight of another person on the bed the hand entangling itself in her hair once again.

" Now Daniel how did this happen again?" the older voice asked.

" I heard her scream, and found her being attacked by her father," a younger person spoke finding some ease with the younger voice, " I got her father away from her, and came here as fast as I could to you hoping you knew what to do."

She slurred out something incoherent the older person's hand running through her hair stroking her lovingly. A yawn escaped her mouth hearing a low chuckle the sound warming her heart for some reason falling asleep soon after listening to the voices converse. She awoke to weight next to her, body shifting slightly eyes opening seeing the room around her blinking in the darkness barely being able to see anything whimpering as she tried to move red orbs flickering into the darkness. At the sight she stiffened watching whatever was carrying the eyes lift hearing the figure move swiftly across the floor, yet keeping her eyes locked with the red ones. Once next to her she whimpered again the figure kneeling beside her, extending an arm picking her injured one up gentle with how they moved it, bringing it close to them so they could kiss her knuckles sweetly. She flinched feeling them flip over her arm kissing her wrist nipping gently at the skin. Her eyes traveled up trying to make an outline for the figure flinching as they lifted up their hand a pink glow wisping around their hand. A smile faded onto her face seeing Plasmius in front of her connecting the red eyes to be his from before reaching her injured arm slightly for him, turning a little red as he quickly snatched it in his hands to prevent her from hurting herself even further.

" Plasmius…" she choked out her eyes locked with his.

" Hush now little one don't strain yourself," he murmured.

She nodded curling up slightly watching him intently as the pink light flickered out his red eyes glowing in the darkness lulling her to sleep.

Slowly waking up Dakota shifted slightly feeling warmth wrapped around her humming gently at the heat pushing herself closer to it. Her eyes fluttered open a small laugh emitting from her looking over to Danny, who was passed out next to her his face buried deep into a pillow. She smiled rolling over to her side slowly trying not to hurt herself even more. Her eyes flickered over to Vlad slumped over in a chair his face covered with his silver hair. As she moved a small gasp escaped her mouth, Vlad twitched making her stop watching his moves not wanting him to get up. Her head pounded letting out in a small whimper putting her weight to the bed watching him move once more slowly making her way into the bathroom. She glanced over to the mirror frowning looking at her pale face looking at her dulled eyes having a dead look to her. Glancing down to her arm, she gulped thickly a thick roll of gauze wrapped around her a red tint clumping through the white. Sighing she turned on the sink carefully sticking a hand in the warming water washing her face off, the dried sweat begin to roll off her skin. Her eyes flicked up into the mirror freezing, green eyes staring back at her wiping around seeing the ghost boy from before. While backing up against the sink she began to strain herself a little; beginning to crumple to the ground being caught by the boy. She looked up at him blinking; lying weakly in his arms, eyes locked with his holding in the panic of being held by another ghost other than Plasmius. Her eyes glimmered with the green glow that reflected from his eyes only making him inch closer to stare deeper into them infatuated with the mixing colors. She whispered out something catching the boy's attention his eyes blinking rapidly to focus, smiling slightly remembering Danny did the same thing picking out the similarities in both boys.

" Danny?" she questioned quietly.

The boy nodded looking down to her gently floating up with her in his arms, turning her intangible with him as he phased through the ceiling gently placing her on the roof sitting down next to her. She looked over him in a little shock of the halfa taking in everything a grin appearing on her face giggling softly his head turning towards her.

" Your parents didn't notice did they," she said stifling her laughter.

" Yeah they didn't," he chuckled running a hand through his white hair.

" How long have you been like this?"

" Only a few weeks before you left, that's when I originally got my powers."

She nodded watching as he sighed his hands glowing a faint green, a small puff of blue smoke his eyes widening slightly at his sense his eyes darting up staring up at another ghost. Dakota's attention turned back up seeing an older guy on a motorcycle resting in the air in front of Danny; the guy looking between them Danny raising looking at him hands glowing, beginning to chase after the guy leaving Dakota to sit on the roof.

" Your date left you huh?" a voice says behind her.

She twists around coming face to face with a green haired girl, her breath catching in her throat at the sight sliding back a little. The girl watched her a grin on her pale face inching closer to Dakota, who moved back towards the edge of the roof. Sliding down a little more she kept her eyes on the girl not speaking a word, flinching at the girls laughter slipping off the roof with a scream, but gripping onto the gutter system with her good arm dangling over the side of the building. Her eyes drifted downward letting out another strangled scream looking around for Danny panting looking up at the laughing girl who floated above her. She gulped hanging on for dear life her fingers slipping slightly fear coursing through her holding on for dear life with one hand, the other hanging limply beside her. Flinching she cried out in pain as the girl stomped on her hand her grip slip a little more; Dakota's eyes closed knowing the next move would push her off the edge whimpering waiting for the girl's foot to come down on her hand again, eyes opening to see her thrown back with a bolt of plasma. Her eyes shifted to a very angry Plasmius ,who was fuming at the other ghost, his eyes leaking a red smoke mouth hanging agape fangs protruding out angrily; slamming down onto the roof barreling towards her, pouncing onto the ghost girl fangs sinking into her neck with no remorse. The girl's screams ripped through the air the sight sickening as the older halfa didn't feed but tore at the girl's neck animalistically, spitting out a chunk of her flesh green liquid staining his face. Dakota held back the bile rising in her throat fingers giving out slipping from the gutters. She blinked everything moving slowly her mind trying to process everything blinking once more; the older halfa diving after her his arms wrapping around her pulling her fragile body, close to his landing gently on the ground beneath. Her eyes fluttered closed exhausted resting against Plasmius' chest finding it hard to stand, happy when he swept her off her feet. She murmured something out weakly head lolling to his chest body stinging all over. Momentum pushing down on her body slightly in the back of her mind they were in the air not bothering to open her eyes too weak at the moment.

" Little one…" Plasmius cooed to her trying to spur her to open her eyes again.

She nuzzled him slightly keeping quiet curled up in his arms breathing slowing, bringing him into a small panic stiffening as she passed out in his arm. Dakota's body moved slightly as she rested back in the hotel room unknowing that Vlad was pacing to keep from hurting the younger halfa. Danny sat on the bed watching over her guilt racing through his body for leaving her to chase Johnny 13 hearing from Vlad that Kitty almost killed her by backing her off the roof. He turned his attention down to her sleeping form sighing out quietly looking at his friend in a new light. Vlad's eyes drifted to the boy calming down slightly feeling some regret for yelling at him knowing the boy didn't have as much experience as the older halfa did. The girl stirred both men tensing wondering if she would wake the younger boy fearing that she wouldn't fully accept his ghost half.


End file.
